warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Black Angels
I like the look of this. Is this it or is it going to be expanded more? //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please do not remove categories. I am well aware they are Chaos Space Marines; however, they are still a Chapter. You may add Chaos Spaces Marines to the categories, which I see you have done, but do not remove other categories added.KuHB1aM 02:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Primarch? I don't think that that would be canon --Lither 09:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Another one with a Primarch? Oh god, it showed so much promise . . . fingers crossed he meant Chapter Master. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Awww man... we need to put on the front page NO PRIMARCHS in all caps just to emphasize it. KuHB1aM 14:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) } }} 08:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) At least the Primarch doesn't seem integral to the page so it should be a quick fix. Patriot398 16:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) There's a difference between primarch and chapter master? god, i feel like a n00b now. Sorry, will change. *blushes* I'll add more as soon as i can think of more, perhaps even a rouge inquisitor. Like one of the radicals that want to harness the power of chaos and create a new leader for mankind or something.--Darth Jacobus 04:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be a Heretic. The hard-line Radicals who want to reincarnate the Emperor would be the Horusians. People don't like them. There are radical Thorians out there who aren't Horusians though, so there are a lot of options. If you want any advice, don't hesitate to ask. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I need clarification on something... Is the gene-seed of chapters carried by all members of the chapter and is it retrievable?--Darth Jacobus 18:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, on both counts. Space Marines have two Progenoid Glands that carry their Gene Seed, and their Gene Seed can be retrieved with a Reductor. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, is it that not a single gray knight has fallen to chaos, or that not a single member of the ordo malleus as a whole?--Darth Jacobus 03:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It'd be a Grey Knight. They get mind whiped and whatnot. A few Malleus Inquisitors have fallen to Chaos. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Inquisitors are above every authority, except the Emperor's. If they ordered something to be secret, odds are nobody else would hear about it. --Lither 22:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) An Inquisitor Lord would only ask if they suspected. There are hundreds of uninhabited worlds in the Imperium. Go figure. He wouldn't have to ask, he would just order someone to provide the gene seed, presumably executing all of them shortly after if he wanted a secret to be kept. What part of "every authority" didn't you understand? --Lither 07:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No chapter is above the authority of the Inquisition. The Inquisitors just have to frame their orders as requests, but they still are within the authority. --Lither 10:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) An Inquisitor can order anybody around, but to preserve relations with Chapters they request, they prove of heresy before they excommunicate because another Inquisitor will retaliate in kind. May I ask where your information comes from? --Lither 10:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) There are a lot of holes in the inquisition for it to slip through. Even divisions within the administratum gets lost and forgotten [ http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Administratum ] I doubt it would be that difficult for it to slip through. If the inquisition kills anyone he thinks suspects he can get away with it. You can't say the ultramarine's geneseed is that limited, after all there are nearly 600,000 marines with it. 73. C:DA I don't know that the inquisitor can actually create one, but I know he can request its creation and afterward take it to be his own. As discussed inquisitors aren't subject to anyone and, in theory, higher than a chapter master who can request a chapter be formed. Anazael requested the Disciples of Caliban be created. p.74 C:DA Patriot398 05:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Adeptus Mechanicus are the ones creating the space marines, and even inquisitors don't order the mechanicus around. I really don't see how a inquisitor can just take the gene-ssed, order a chapter to be made and keep it all a secret. Impossible. Mechanicus are meticious record keeprs and any new chapters needs approval from the Lords of Terra. TrashMan 07:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, quite right, but then the Imperium is an unstable place, you never know what could happen.... --NecrusIV 07:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Its best to stick to canon, im being a hyppocrit saying this, but yeah whatever. --NecrusIV 07:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the lack of input, i haven't logged on in a while. ok, so we've decided it's not canon, so what exactly needs to be changed? Darth Jacobus 04:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC)